


Memories

by distxrtedmirrxrs (ItsAL03)



Category: GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician), Silvershatter
Genre: Christopher calls Obsi 'Cakey', Christopher is not a vampire he just has very sharp cuspid teeth., Christopher musing over his past b like, Delilah and Obsi were best friends, Evelyn is Delilah's mom, He also calls Delilah 'Lilah', Mentions of Suicide, None of this is canon. I'm sorry GHOST, Self-Indulgent, Slurpee's name is Bella in this, i love my au of these characters but please don't hurt me, kennith is Dead, oh yeah and child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAL03/pseuds/distxrtedmirrxrs
Summary: Christopher musing over the things he's lived through and has some flashbacks. Nothin' interesting really. I wrote this impulsively because me and a close friend were fucking around on Google Docs. Also, Silvershatter is a very complicated GHOST and Pals AU that also includes AU versions of some of my characters. Yaaaay.
Relationships: The Distortionist | Christopher Pierre/Kennith Simmons
Kudos: 1





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uhhh don't steal my cringe thanks.

Some days are better than others. Sometimes something interesting happens, and sometimes the days drag on forever as if the moon would never rise again. But there are also days that just blur. The hours bleed into themselves, and it becomes impossible to tell the time of day. Today was one of those days.    
Enter Christopher Pierre.    
The man who’s been trapped in his own little daze for decades. Endless pacing, complaining and overthinking. The world continues to go on, and while he may be forgotten, he can never rest. He’s trapped here… forever, or so it seemed. Regardless, there was nothing that could break him from the trance he was trapped in. A constant cycle.   
“My actions were justified. She lied about me. He killed Delilah. I didn’t do anything wrong.”   
His voice rang through the empty walls of the late Victorian manor he had lived in since his youth. Of course, he did have things to distract himself with. Little playthings, both real and inanimate. He found himself humming along to an old song that he couldn’t quite name. It had been too long for him to remember the details of it. Just the melody, which somehow stuck with him over the years.    
“I hope she’s proud of herself.”   
He growled, the memory of his twin sister causing his blood to boil. Metaphorically, of course. What a way to remember you’re dead, eh?   
“Nothing will fix it. Nothing can reverse it. I’m better off dead, aren’t I? Well, of course! This world isn’t ready for me. They fear me because they  _ know _ I’m…”   
He trailed off. Did the words even hold meaning anymore? He sighed, finally collapsing onto the old sofa in the large living room. He gazed at the ceiling, vision unfocused. He tried to think back to the last time he felt alive, back in the ’80s. Has it really been that long? He restrained a smile, remembering a certain someone from that era. However, the joy was short-lived, as the memories began bleeding into each other, becoming a mess of neons and crimson, his head spinning as he remembered the sight he had uncovered. The frail young man Christopher had grown to love crumpled on the ground, heaving for air, his wrists slashed. The pale man had just stood there, shocked. But what could he have done when Simmons was done for anyway?    
At least that’s what he told himself. And even with Pierre Manor being haunted by all of the ghosts of Christopher’s past, he had never seen the young TV host again. What a shame.    
“Maybe Evelyn has something to do with that.”    
He considered for a moment. Evelyn had always been out to get him, constantly blaming him for the death of her daughter.    
_ “I tried to save her, Evelyn. I promise you.” _ _   
_ _ “You saved Obsequious. Delilah was right beside her.” _ _   
_ _ “I couldn’t carry both of the girls at once.” _ _   
_ _ “It doesn’t matter now, does it? She’s dead now.” _ _   
_ He gritted his teeth, his sharp cuspids nearly piercing his bottom lip. He did not enjoy remembering that part of his past. The little girl his baby sister loved so dearly. The two were together constantly. Even when Christopher was a teenager working for the local carnival that came around every summer, the girls would insist on him taking them. As he would oblige every time, giving them each a decent portion of his pay, and setting the two free to enjoy each other’s company. But all good things come to an end, and this one’s end was… quite fiery. Literally.    
Snapping back into reality for a moment, Chris felt panic seize him for the first time since Simmons’ death. No matter how long it’s been since it happened, the fire still managed to tear him up inside. He closed his eyes, trying to stay calm, despite the mental instability he was feeling.   
_ “Cakey? Lilah? Where are you?”  _ _   
_ _ Christopher, a young adult at the time, wandered aimlessly through the grounds of the carnival, trying to catch sight of his little sister or the little brunette she always ran with. Perhaps they were looking for him too? He chuckled to himself at the mental image of the two children wandering through the empty mirror funhouse, seeing their distorted reflections all while foolishly calling for someone that wasn’t actually there. If that were the case, he would be able to spook them so well. He looked around, and when he still didn’t see them, he turned around, making his way back to his workstation, but something felt… off.  _ _   
_ _ Wait… was that... ? _ _   
_ _ He picked up his pace, breaking into a swift walk, and eventually a run. Anxiety began to take over him, making him feel sick.  _ _   
_ _ Why do I smell smoke?? _ _   
_ _ Unfortunately, his worst fears came true when he saw it. The building had gone up in flames, and he was almost certain that the girls were still inside. He shoved through the crowd, rushing back in. After all, he did work here. Of course he knew secret passages around the place, as it had been built to allow someone to move around, adding an extra layer of excitement to the whole experience. _ _   
_ _ “CAKEY? DELILAH?”  _ _   
_ _ He shouted, looking around manically.  _ _   
_ _ “Christopher! We’re in here!”  _ _   
_ _ His little sister’s voice, terrified, but otherwise okay. He rushed towards the sound, coming out of a door onto a balcony overlooking the mirrors. An obstacle originally implemented to make sure nobody tried to break or steal anything. The girls were here, as he had suspected, and luckily, the flames had not yet gotten too close to them. He reached for Obsi’s small hand, grasping it tightly in his own. He heaved the little girl over the railing, and watching Delilah’s eyes fill with tears, he shushed her.  _ _   
_ _ “Shh… Don’t worry, darling. I’ll be back for you, okay? Just don’t move.” _ _   
_ _ Delilah nodded rapidly, as Christopher rushed back outside, seeing his twin sister had showed up at some point. He dropped Obsequious onto her feet beside Bella. She looked up at him, her eyes wild with fear.  _ _   
_ _ “Is she going to be okay?” _ _   
_ _ “She’ll be fine, mon amour.” _ _   
_ _ With that, he rushed back into the fire, the smoke hitting him like a brick wall. He covered his mouth, a fit of coughs erupting from his chest. But he still staggered into the room where he’d left Delilah. The flames may have been closing in, but he was close enough to her. He reached out, and she tried to grab his hand.  _ _   
_ **_Crack._ ** **_  
_ ** _ Chris looked up, seeing one of the ceiling beams had begun detaching from it’s anchoring. He looked back at the little girl trying to reach his hand. She stepped forward, stopped by falling smoldering debris. He lunged, swiping at her. Their fingertips brushed.Delilah’s cries grew louder, tears streaming down her cheeks. Christopher choked back a frustrated sob.  _ _   
_ _ “Please, darling, don’t cry. It’s going to be okay. I promise.” _ _   
_ _ He kept his voice smooth and level, though he was terrified. One last desperate lunge towards the little girl, and he managed to grab her hand. She squealed in fear as he tried to pull her over the rail as he had done with Obsequious, however, given his little sister was underweight and Delilah was not, he found himself unable to. He froze, feeling hopeless, as Delilah’s hand began slipping from his grip.  _ _   
_ _ “No no no! Please don’t let me go!” _ _   
_ _ She cried out, and he tightened his grip that much more.  _ _   
_ _ “I won’t, honey. I won’t.” _ _   
_ _ She gave him a look of terror, before she began hacking from the smoke in her lungs, shaking his grip. While he hung on for dear life, the combination of him feeling weak from smoke inhalation, the girl’s coughing shaking him, and the heat of the flames causing the two’s grip to loosen from sweat caused his grip to break. Luckily, the fall wasn’t too far, so she wasn’t injured from that, though it left her winded. She struggled to her knees again, looking up at him again.  _ _   
_ _ “I’ll come down and get you, okay? Just stay still. I promise you’ll be okay, if it’s the last thing I do.” _ _   
_ _ “NO! DON’T LEAVE!” _ _   
_ _ It was too late, he had already run back out, intending on entering the main floor of the mirror house. He kicked open the main door, and it collapsed, having been damaged by the fire. He ran through, trying to find his way back to where Delilah was. _ _   
_ **_CRACK._ ** **_  
_ ** _ He looked up, seeing the breaking beams were on the verge of collapse. And if they did, he would find himself either dead or telling his little sister that her best friend didn’t make it. He slowed down, beginning to limp weakly, his lungs burning, eyes watering, and breaths ragged.  _ _   
_ _ “D-Delilah?” _ _   
_ _ He choked out. A whimper came in reply. He rounded the corner, spotting the little girl.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ **_SNAP!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ The first beam broke free, smashing the mirrors near Christopher. He picked up his pace, trying to manuver his way around the flames as they overtook the structure.  _ _   
_ _ “Chris! You- You’re back! I thought the doors were blocked off!” _ _   
_ _ He couldn’t speak, sue to the pain in his throat.  _ _   
_ _   
_ **_SNAP!_ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ The next beam came down. The last thing he heard was Delilah shriek. He collapsed, having never felt more defeated in his life.  _

  
  
  
He snapped out of his daze, feeling cold. He took a few manual breaths, which while he didn’t need to, it still comforted him somewhat. After a few moments, he leaned back again, sighing. Besides, it had been over a century since that happened. Delilah made it clear that she never blamed him for what happened. And while it had broken Obsequious at the time that her big brother couldn’t fix everything, she came to accept it with time.    
Christopher chuckled. Obsi had always clung to him, and she had only become more attached after Delilah died. He allowed himself to focus on those memories for a bit. The times the little girl had come knocking on his door late at night, after having a nightmare. He remembered spending countless nights cuddling Obsequious until she fell asleep, and then he would carefully carry her back to her own room, putting her back in her own bed. Unfortunately, no matter how many times he comforted her, it seemed like the night terrors only got worse. But of course, like many things, they vanished as she got older. He sighed, remembering the familiar scent of the pastries Obsi used to make, his mother’s perfume, even the faint scent his father gave off, one of dust and ink. Something Christopher had become familiar with. It’s a shame that his parents were as shameful as they had been.    
“Mother, father, if you can hear me, I’m sorry.”   
He chuckled after a moment, knowing he didn’t mean it. He stood up, trying his best to smooth out the wrinkles in his suit.


End file.
